revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Audition Tapes
The following article is a list of Audition Tapes that were sent by the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to the producers of the show. Anne Maria Anne Maria's audition tape opens up with her saying that she'll win Total Drama, even though she never really watched the show. But, her girlfriends made her watch one of "those singing episodes" (Total Drama World Tour) and states that the show needed her. She states "You need me" in a singing voice, but when she hits a high note, the camera screen cracks, ending her audition. B In B's audition, he doesn't speak at all, but he is shown getting ready with the help of his robotic chair, then he is shown to be looking at his robotic brother. As soon as he is going to start speaking for his audition, his camera battery died,ending the audition. Brick Brick's audition tape opens with him presenting himself in an orderly fashion. Brick says that he'll be good for Total Drama, stating that as a military cadet, he has razor sharp senses from intense training and he can take anything the producers can throw at him while the camera dips downward, showing his high-heel boots. He adds that nothing gets past him, he walks away, ending his audition. Cameron Cameron opens his audition tape, saying that he used to be a bubble boy because his mother was over-protective. He claims that he has never done practically anything, except for reading and sighing a lot, which he subsequently does. He then notices a monarch butterfly, but when it lands on his head, he collapses from the weight. Dakota Dakota's audition tape opens with her talking about how she's going to be a future reality show mega-star, fashion model, an award winning movie actress, and possibly a pop music star. She says to preserve her audition for future prosperity. She adds after she's done with Total Drama, she's going to be "the biggest thing ever". Dawn In Dawn's audition tape, she is shown in her tree house and greets everyone as "citizens of the universe". She then states she's auditioning for season four. She then greets a squirrel and states the if she wins the show, she'll donate her money to Mother Earth, then a hawk comes down and takes the squirrel, startling her. Jo Jo opens her audition tape, saying that the producers of Total Drama will choose her to compete in the show for the following reasons: she's the best, the strongest, the smartest and by extension, the meanest. She adds that she'll win the million dollars, and when she does, it better be at once. Though, she adds that they should give her the money now because "nobody can possibly beat" her. She ends her audition with "that is all". Lightning Lightning opens his audition up with him in a football field, saying that Chris should let him be a team of one, as he is used to carrying his team back home, but adds that the team can play the game instead of the other thirteen. He adds that if Chris tries to make him lose, he'll never give up. He ends his audition saying "Sha-Lightning". Mike In Mike audition, he talks about why he should be on Total Drama; for one he has a lot of talents to offer. He can be agile and graceful, but also tough, scrappy, and the keen senses of a wilderness survivor, he's ready to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, not caring what his doctor says. He then repeats himself, and says psychiatrist, but he messes up again and asks for a do-over. The camera shuts off, comes back on, only to show Mike's feet and and good guy Sam Sam's audition tape opens up with him playing his daily routine of playing game, including one called "Blob." In the game he is playing with a wii-mote, he got the sorcerer's medallion and punched the Ninja Overlord, saying that it's all in a gamer-day's work. However, he blew a power-fuse from playing video games. He sarcasticly comments "That's cool.", and then the audition ends. Scott In Scott's audition, it first starts out if the camera is on (his father is the one recording it). He says that he's going to hunt for kitchen rats like his father taught him how to. He then destroys his house while chasing rats. Afterwards, he says to Chris that if he calls him, the island won't know what hit it and no one likes him Staci Staci states that she's going to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because she comes from a family of people that "think outside the box". She said that her great-grandfather Dave invented forks (because people shoved food in their mouths with strips of bark), her great-great-aunt Lois invented plates (because food sat on the floor being stepped on) and her great-great-great-great-uncle George created floors (because the only way to have carpet was if grass grew in their houses). She added that she can't wait to get on the show so she can show off her family line. Zoey Zoey's audition tape opens with her talking about why she wants to be on Total Drama, as she says that she wants to meet other teens outside of her small town. Suddenly, she is interrupted with speed racing outside of her window, as she says that the town jocks drive up and down the streets cheering for the football team every Saturday night. She adds if she's eliminated by a jock in Total Drama, it'll be her worst nightmare. Audition Transcripts *'Anne Maria': Ha-hi, I'm Anne Maria and I'm so going to win this show. Okay, I've never really watched Total Drama-Rama whatever, until my girlfriends made me sit through one of those singing episodes, and right away, I knew the show needed me. Check it; (clears throat) (singing:) Youuuuuuuu.... need me. I need a taaaaaaan! (screen cracks from her high note) *'B': (sitting in a robotic chair, presses a button that brushes his teeth, cleans his shoes, places his cap on his head, and gave him water) ... (watches his robotic brother come in and leave, his robot director starts the audition) ... (the camera battery dies) *'Brick': Private Brick McGarther reporting for duty! Permission to explain why I will be a valuable asset to Total Drama. As a cadet, I have the advantage of razor sharp senses from years of training. I can take anything you can throw at me. And believe me, when I say nothing gets past me, I mean nothing. (walks off camera) *'Cameron': I am what's known as a bubble-boy. Growing up, my mom was really over-protective, so I've never been swimming before... up until six hours ago. I've never done anything, except read and sigh a lot. (Sighs) But that doesn't mean I'm a force to be recon with. NO WAY! Danaus plexippus?! The monarch butterfly?! (the butterfly lands on his head) Oh, its so heavy! (falls on his couch) *'Dakota': Hi, my name is Dakota; future reality show mega-star, fashion model and eventually, an award winning movie actress. Ooh, and maybe even pop music star, too. If I have the time. (giggles) You might want to preserve this recording for prosperity, people are gonna look back at this audition and see my path to stardom began! That's right, when I done with Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, I'm gonna be the biggest thing ever! *'Dawn': Greeting citizens of the universe. I, am Dawn. And I am recording this for the purpose of participating in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. (sees a squirrel) Oh, hello there blessed little one. I read my tea leaves this morning and they said that the show will make me a lot of money. But money isn't important to me, nature and my animal friends are. It's by channeling their harmony that I will win Total Drama, and donate my money to help mother Earth. (a hawk takes the squirrel) *'Jo': To the producers of Total Drama, you will choose me to be a contestant for the following reasons: I am the best, I am the strongest, I am the smartest and by extension, the meanest. I will win the million dollars, which you will give to me in small, unmarked bills. On second thought, you will simply hand the money over to right now because, (chuckles) nobody can possibly be better than me. That is all. *'Lightning': Man! Chris should've let Lightning be a team of one. Lightning is used to carrying his team back home, but at least those guys can play the game, unlike this bunch of losers! But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again. Lightning never gives up, and never surrenders. SHA-LIGHTNING! *'Mike': Hi, Mike here to explain why I would be great for the next Total Drama. For one, I have a lot of different talents to offer. I can be agile, and graceful. But also tough, and scrappy. With the keen senses of a wilderness survivor, I'm ready to win this season. I don't care what my doctor says. Uh... Did I say "doctor"? I meant "psychiatrist". AH! NO! I mean, oh... DO OVER! (static, switches over to Mike's feet) AHH!! (static,swites over to the siling) Ow-'' *'Sam': (''playing video games) Yeah, I got a pretty strict morning routine. Warm up with a little Game Blop, then hit it hard with the Slee. Yeah! I got the sorcerer's medallion. And punched out the ninja overlord. All in a gamer-day's work. (power goes out) Aw man, blew a power fuse again? (giggles) That's cool. *'Scott': (to the cameraman) The camera on, pappy? (camera nods "yes") Okay good. For my audition, I'm going to demonstrate how my pappy taught me how to hunt for kitchen rats. (chases a rat with a baseball bat) There's another critter. (runs to the other side of the house with the bat) How do you like my moves, Chris? Call me, your little island won't know what hit it. (chases the rat) *'Staci': Yeah, I'm gonna win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because I come from a long line of people who think outside the box. Like my great-grandfather Dave who invented forks. Before him, people just shoved food in their mouths with strips of bark, yeah. And my great-great-aunt Lois invented plates. Before her, food just sat on the floor being stepped on, so sad. And my great-great-great-great-uncle George, he invented floors. Before him, the only way to have carpet was if you let grass grow on the inside of your house. I can't wait to tell everyone about my family, I just know they'll be impressed. *'Zoey': I want to be on Total Drama because... yeah I want to meet other teens outside my small town that go to indie theater, and wear retro clothes and horn rimmed glasses. (cars racing outside) Ugh, every Saturday night, the town jocks drive up and down Main Street cheering for the football team. Seriously, if I get on the show, my worst nightmare would be to get voted off by a jock. (giggles) But, what are the chances of that? Audition Videos Video:Anne Maria's Audition Video:B's Audition Video:Brick's Audition Video:Cameron's Audition Video:Dakota's Audition Video:Dawn's Audition Video:Jo's Audition Video:Lightning's Audition Video:Mike's Audition Video:Sam's Audition Video:Scott's Audition Video:Staci's Audition Video:Zoey's Audition Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Videos